FINAL AGRIDULCE
by VuLtUriiI
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Bella, en Luna Nueva, no llegara a tiempo a rescatar a Edward? ¿Los Vulturis los perdonarían? Adonde irian? ONE-SHOT


ONE-SHOT: FINAL AGRIDULCE

BELLA P.O.V

-¡Edward!-exclamé yo, viendo que se iba acercando hacia el sol.

Corrí cuanto pude, es más me tropecé varias veces. Lo miré expentante, él estaba decidido, no me quedé mirando mucho tiempo, hasta que salí del estado de shok en el que estaba metida. Corrí como nunca lo habia hecho antes, hasta que llegué a él.

Pero , ya era inútil,dos hombres con capa lo arrastralon hacia las sombras, aun así me acerque a ellos. Lo pude ver a él. Con su rostro amasacrado, unas oscuras ojeras color púrpura, como si no se hubiera alimentado hace mucho tiempo, sus ojos oscuros, y su torso, como siempre, igual de perfecto.

Los dos hombres me miraban expentantes, dispuestos a atacarme si era necesario. Dispuestos a matarme.

-Bella vete- me dijo mi ángel, aún recluido en los brazos de esos desdichados vampiros. No dudé ni un segundo.

-No Edward, hasta el final juntos-dije yo seriamente, los hombres empezaron a reir.

¿_De que carajos se rien? _

-Vamos Edward, dile que se quede, así haremos un buen festín- el gruñó

Un hombré me agarró de el brazo. Edward y yo nos rozamos. Estaba segura de que este sería mi final, pero, ¿qué más podía pedir? El último latido de mi corazón lo escucharía Edward, como siempre quise.

-Te amo-me susurró Edward, mientras rozaba mi pelo con sus labios. Noté como varias lágrimas brotaban por mis ojos. _Me mintió ,me dejo allí para protegerme, ahora entendía todo. _Acababa de destrozar la vida de Edward, la mia , la de Charlie,Reneé, los Cullen... _¿¡habría alguna cosa que no fastidiara!?_

Entramos a una sala, repleta de vampiros, tres de estos sentados en tronos, según lo que recordaba eran los vulturis.

-Edward, ya sabes tu final y el de tu -me miró de arriba a abajo el vampiro de el trono central- novia.

EDWARD P.O.V

Bella y yo ibamos a morir, eso estaba claro. ¿Como pudo ser tan idiota Alice? Si antes me odiaba con todo mi ser, ahora más por arrojar a Bella, a un angel, a mi angel, a la boca del lobo. Ella sollozaba, Demetri la tenía agarrada, Felix me atrapaba a mi, yo me intentaba escabullir, pero Felix no dudaría en romperme los huesos si me movía un solo centrímetro. Y no quería que Bella me viera retorciendome de dolor, no por el orgullo, sino porque se que a ella le haría más daño que ami verlo.

-Ella no tiene porque morir-dije a Aro con dureza, Bella me miró através de sus pestañas.

-Pero ese es su final-respondió, todos los vampiros estaban en guardia esperando atacarnos.

-Edward, mira si somos buenos que te dejaremos a Bella para ti.-Dijo Cayo, era mucha honrra, sabía lo que le atraía la sangre de Bella a él.

-Hazlo tú por favor Edward-susurró con su voz entrecortada. Era su última voluntad y debía cumplirla.

-Acepto tu propuesta-le dije a Cayo, Felix me soltó y a Bella Demetri.

-Lo siento mi amor- le dije, no sabía ella cuanto lo lamentaba, me acerqué a sus labios para besarla por última vez en su existencia y también en la mia, me acerqué a su rostros, observe sus dos luceros color chocolate que tenía por ojos, sus labios rojos y inchados, su rostro completamente encharcado en lágrimas, aunque estubiera como estubiera, siempre sería igual de hermosa, chocamos nuestras frentes, metí mis dedos entre su pelo masajeando, me acerque a su boca lenta y pausadamente, la ponzoña inundaba mi boca por completo. La tragué, ella se dió cuenta, aunque ignoró dicho dato. Rocé sus labios con los mios, suavemente, seguía oliendo igual de bien y su roce; simplemente, exquisito. Dos lagrímas salieron de sus ojos, las sequé. Introducí mi lengua en su boca, paseandola, baje mi mano hacia su cintura y la estreché contra mi más, mi lengua se movia lentamente, humedecia sus labios rojos e inchados. Y ella, abanzó el ritmo del besó como si dependiera de ello su vida ; y en cierta manera así lo era. Fue bajando mis labios hacia su cuello, no podía hacerlo.

-Hazlo Edward , ya- le oí susurrar.-Nos vemos en el cielo.-dijo ella , regalandome su última sonrisa.

La besé en el cuello.

-Sí, nos vemos en el cielo, esperame- le susurré al oido.

Clavé mis colmillos, ella al notarlo gimió de dolor, absorvi su dulce y deliciosa sangre entre los sollozos de mi angel, y los últimas latidos de su corazón , que cada vez se iba relentizando más, le estaba arrebatando la vida. Hasta que noté que dejo de incrustrar sus uñas en mis brazos, ella estaba casi muerta, pero en su último aliento de vida me susurró:

-Para siempre, te amo- y cerró sus ojos para no volverlos a abrirlos nunca jamás, la dejé caer, y contemplé su rostros, muerto, y sin vida, sus facciones conjeladas en el dolor que yo le había producido y el eflubio de la sangre que le salía de la herida que yo le había producido.

-Bien Edward, ahora te toca a ti- miré a Cayo en cuanto lo dijo.

-Felix-dijo Aro con cara apenada.

Intenté no recordar el dolor, para ello, pensé en la letra de la canción preferida de Bella:

El enemigo se ha ido  
pero pronto ha de volver  
cuando suenen sus tambores  
de seguro moriré.

Felix me arrancó la cabeza, me torturó una y otra vez golpeandola, desmembrandome, poco a poco, pero solo había una cosa que me aliviaba

que Bella y yo nos veriamos pronto. En el cielo o en el infierno.

Han muerto todos los míos,  
solo yo sigo en pie.  
Todos eran mis amigos  
pero pronto los veré.

Pues yo también estoy herido  
herido de gravedad  
se ve al correr mi sangre  
la vida de mi escapar...

De este cuerpo malherido  
que nunca dudó en arriesgar  
su vida de pos de un sueño  
que ya no conseguirá.

Me ataré a mi estandarte,  
fiel símbolo de mi fe  
si llega antes la Muerte  
que ellos me encuentren en pie.

En pie y desafiante  
como yo siempre viví:  
que tengan claro en sus mentes  
que yo jamás de rendí.

Estoy perdiendo el sentido,  
ya casi no puedo ver...  
Muerte, espera un momento  
que pronto han de volver. 

Cuando acabó, todas las partes de mi cuerpo se retorcieron de dolor, grité una y otra vez, y me arrojó a las llamas...

Fue lo más parecido a mi transformación solo que esto era mil veces más doloroso. 

Veo venir una dama  
sonriendo hacia mi.  
Si esa dama es la Muerte...  
¿Quién tiene miedo a morir?

Viene cantando una nana  
de mi tierra natal.  
La cantaba mi madre...  
nunca la podré olvidar... 

De pronto, vi una luz, cegadora, ya no habia nada, solo luz, y yo, vestido de ropas blancas, al final de la luz, Bella, mi angel, más hermosa como nunca lo estubo y hubiera estado en su vida humana y la que hubiera sido su vida vampira. Al final de la luz, Bella, ofreciendome la mano, yo corrí lo más que pude , y allí encontré la forma donde vivir con Bella por siempre felices. El cielo.

* * *

_Hola! este es un one-shot, pensé en hacerlo fk, pero preferí hacerlo one-shot pporque habria que alargarlo mucho, y en realidad solo es un final..._

_Otra cosa, la canción esta de que canta Edward, (la "preferiada de bella") es una de mis canciones favoritas, y como sabia que pegaba y queria hacerte llorar, Ainhoa pos lo _

_prometido es canción se llama: NANA de WARCRY (advierto es un grupo heavy , pero esto es balada) _

_BESOS MIL_

_// VULTURI _

_CULLEN & VULTURI ETERNAL UNITTY...!_

_Mañana te vas ... :S que morro tenes teeQuuiiiErrroooO!_


End file.
